The present invention relates to a hook-finishing apparatus in general and to such apparatus that performs the finishing operations of a print on demand book printing machine, in particular.
Finishing machines have been known since the first books were printed. These machines use a wide assortment of binding methods including saddle stitch (stapling), velo binding, comb binding, spiral binding, tape binding, perfect (adhesive/paperback) binding, case (hardcover) binding, etc. Paperback books are generally prepared using perfect binding and require page and cover trimming after the binding process is complete. In addition, the pages and covers are not printed in-line in most paperback book systems.
Currently, there are some finishing machines that can be coupled directly to printing systems, usually to printers made by other manufacturers. Kodak""s Imagesource 92 printer, which is joined to a Duplo finisher, is such a combination. However, the latter uses saddle stitch binding and it not a perfect binding system. The Planax perfect binder (Planax NA Inc.) is an off-line perfect binder which is compatible with Generous DocuTech printing system. The Xerox DocuTech system hoc also been linked to a C.P. Bourg Inc. perfect (hot-melt glue) binder. But this latter system requires post-binding trimming of the book""s head, foot, and face.
The perfect binding machines available today fail to address a number of issues. They are usually not fully automatic and do not operate in-line with an on-demand printer. They are usually not compact and would not be suitable for use within the narrow confines of offices or book retailers who produce books using on demand digital printers. In addition, in these perfect binding machines, both the book""s cover and pages usually require trimming after completion of the binding process to achieve trade or paperback book quality. This is an indication that page alignment is inadequately maintained throughout the finishing process.
A finishing machine overcoming these deficiencies is needed for incorporation into paperback book vending machines, office digital printers, or on-demand printing machines found in bookshops. The finishing machines at these locations would be operated by the consumer, office personnel or book retailers. In all instances, the finishing apparatus would be directly linked to an on-demand in-line printer. Such a vending machine is described in Israeli application No. 125389 assigned to the common assignee of the present application, that application being incorporated herein by reference. Such vending machines would enable book dealers to maintain lower hardcopy inventories. They also will help meet demand for out-of-print titles through use of digital book archives.
The present invention is a compact book finishing apparatus meeting the needs described above. It can be integrated with digital and non-digital printers or with conventional or digital copiers. The apparatus is automatically adjustable for finishing books of varying widths (thicknesses). It can be used in paperback book vending machines, small print shops, bookstores or offices. This invention binds books without requiring post-binding trimming while producing books of trade paperback quality.
The invention relates to an automatic book-finishing apparatus for finishing a book, where the book has a spine which can be of any width. The apparatus comprises a cover trimmer which trims a book cover, the book cover having a rectangular center area coincident with the spine. The center area has a long edge and a short edge, where the length of the short edge is automatically adjustable according to the total number of pages in a specific book. The apparatus also comprises a glue cutter which cuts a glue tape into a glue strip of variable width and aligns the glue strip with the long edge of the cover""s center. The apparatus further comprises a collator which collates and aligns printed sheets into a book block of valuable width and further aligns the book block with the long edge of the cover""s center area. Finally the apparatus comprises a binder which binds the book along said spine.
The invention further teaches a book-finishing apparatus as taught above where the glue cutter cuts a glue tape into a glue strip, where the glue strip has a width generally equivalent to the length of the short edge of the center area.
The invention further teaches a book-finishing apparatus as taught above where the glue cutter positions the glue strip on the book cover and aligns the glue strip with the long edge of the center area.
The invention further teaches a book-finishing apparatus as taught above where the collator comprises means for collating the printed sheets into a book block, aligning the edges of the printed sheets to an end surface of the collator and further aligning the book block with the long edge of the cover""s center area.
The above apparatus has a collator which comprises a collating means which collates and aligns printed sheets into a book block. The collator comprises a clamping means which clamps the book block when collating is complete and a rotating means which rotates the book block to a position substantially perpendicular to the book cover after the book block has been clamped. Finally, the collator further comprises an aligning means which aligns the book block along the long edge of the center portion of the cover.
The collating means of the apparatus comprises a receiver unit for receiving the printed sheets. The unit further comprises a base and a plurality of restraining elements mounted on the base. The restraining elements form a rectangle generally of the same size as the printed sheets. The collating means further comprises at least one active element which tamps and aligns the printed sheets when they are within the receiver unit. A synchronizer activates the at least one active element when a paper sheet is received in the receiver unit.
The invention further teaches A book-finishing apparatus as taught above for use with an on-demand printing machine.
The apparatus may further comprise a central control under which is in communication with and controls at least one of the following: the collator, the cover trimmer, the glue cutter, and the binder. Finally the apparatus can be in communication with And control a printing machine.
The invention also teaches a method for finishing a book where the book has a spine. The method comprises the steps of collating, aligning and clamping printed sheets into a book block; rotating the aligned and clamped book block to a position substantially perpendicular to the book cover; trimming a book cover where the cover has a rectangular center area with a long and a shod edge and the center area is coincident with spine; cutting a glue strip from a glue tape with the glue strip having a width generally equivalent to the length of the short edge of the center area, positioning the glue strip along the long edge of the center area: aligning the book block with the glue strip along the long edge of the center area of the cover, binding the book along said spine: and releasing the clamped book block. Within the trimming step, the method can also include a step of scoring the book cover. The scoring consists of at least a single score, with at least one score being co-linear with the long edge of the center area of the cover.
The invention teaches a book-finishing apparatus which is integratable with an on-demand printing machine, preferably a digital printing machine, and/or an on-demand cover printer. The book-finishing apparatus is also connectable and usable with a book vending machine.